Love Comes From Weird Places
by xangelofmusicx
Summary: A young woman who has never been in love before travels back in time to the night of Don Juan when she steps into Opera Populaire in the year 2005. E&OC with EC in later chapters, she doesn't win! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Mirabelle McKinley

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! **

**Plot- A young woman who has never been in love before, and thinks she'll never find someone for her travels back in time to the night of _Don Juan_ when she steps into the lair of the Opera Ghost when she goes to the Opera Populaire in the year 2005 (can't put 2006 because year just started). She meets up with this mysterious masked man who has just had his heart ripped out of him, and she may just be the savior he's always needed. Who knows though because Christine can come back, we'll never know right? E&OC with EC in this as well, but in later chapters and she won't win HA! **

**To all my readers of my other story _Life in London_- Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile with that story but so far I can't think of what to put after her history...I just don't want to jump into the love scene after Erik had found out about Aurora's terrible life with Louis Dubois. Once I get out of this writers block I promise to give all you readers at least three good solid chapters of _Life in London_ ok well hope you like this one as much! **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue-Meeting Mirabelle McKinley **

A young woman, from New York, New York, ran through the halls of the airport hoping to make her plane in time. Her face was flushed with exhaustion from all the running she has been doing, but she couldn't stop now for she has been waiting all her life for this trip. She also knew that she wouldn't get an opportunity like this in a long, long time so she just couldn't miss this plane. "Oh God, if only I had left rehearsals earlier!" she exclaimed as she turned a corner, and when she saw her plane boarding she slowed down to a fast walk. Thank God! She thought with relief as she started to approach the line. As she did she saw a handsome man in his mid-to-late thirties, walking in the opposite direction, look at her with a confused look on his face. Their eyes met and it seemed a long time that they held each other's gaze, and she noticed that this man had dark brown eyes. His gaze made her pretty upset for she thought it was a meaning that he thought her weird or out of place here, technically she felt like that anyway, but it felt strange to be told mentally by another human being. When she was about to tell him off he seemed to suddenly disappear which freaked her out slightly, but she over looked it and went on the plane.

This woman's name was Mirabelle McKinley. She was 26 years old, single, a native New Yorker, and a very good musical singer. Her hair was dark black with big gypsy curls at the end, dark emerald green eyes, fair wintry-cream skin, and a lovely feminine figure: curved, thin, flat stomach, rounded breasts, and wide-curved hips. What she was wearing was in style which was: light blue tight jeans, a shirt that said in blue on the front 'Angel' and in red on the back 'Devil' which was true because she can have a sweet nature at times and then at others she seems like she was Satan's number one girl. She just had a temper that would fly out of control when someone angered her and she would say things not ladies of her society breeding was raised to say. Yes, even though she was a Broadway singer and a big time one as-a-matter-of-fact, she was born very rich and to the point where she was dependent on others; that was until recently that she became an independent woman due to her decisions in life as a teenager.

Her mother was a doctor that specializes in brain surgery, and her father is a big time prosecuting attorney so as you can see her parents have a lot of money. When Mirabelle was born she was spoiled rotten, and an only child so she was, as you can say, lonely. Servants of the house waited her on, but around her 16th birthday she made some unwise decisions that changed her life and the way she posed herself differently. Her parents, let say, weren't proud when they heard she ran off to join a musical group that was performing on Broadway, and what was worst was that she made the leading role in the musical they were doing (_Miss Saigon_). Her family soon disowned her but she didn't care for she had a good pay and soon she saved enough to buy both a car and a room in one of the nicest apartments in New York City.

As the plane took off Mirabelle put a piece of _Big Red_ gum into her mouth and started to chew it real fast so that her ears didn't pop. She was flying off to Paris, France for she has always wanted to see the famous Opera Populaire that was the setting for one of her favorite musicals of all time _Le Fantome de L'Opera _(_The Phantom of the Opera_). She had heard of its opening just some weeks ago as a museum and she booked her trip as soon as she could. Her excitement showed and people thought she was strange (or French) when she took out the French copy of the book by Gaston Leroux, but you could say because she's a musical singer she has studied in 5 different languages not counting English (French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, and German). Well, she knew it was going to be at least a 12-14 hour flight to Paris so she brought along tons of activities for her to do.

* * *

**Hope you like this short chapter about the character and don't worry there will be more made-ups. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Nadir

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! **

**Plot- A young woman who has never been in love before, and thinks she'll never find someone for her travels back in time to the night of _Don Juan_ when she steps into the lair of the Opera Ghost when she goes to the Opera Populaire in the year 2005 (can't put 2006 because year just started). She meets up with this mysterious masked man who has just had his heart ripped out of him, and she may just be the savior he's always needed. Who knows though because Christine can come back, we'll never know right? E&OC with EC in this as well, but in later chapters and she won't win HA! **

**To all my readers of my other story _Life in London_- Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile with that story but so far I can't think of what to put after her history...I just don't want to jump into the love scene after Erik had found out about Aurora's terrible life with Louis Dubois. Once I get out of this writers block I promise to give all you readers at least three good solid chapters of _Life in London_ ok well hope you like this one as much! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-Meeting Nadir**

"We are arriving into Paris, France in 30 minutes so please put your seatbelts on, and we hope you had a wonderful flight," Mirabelle heard the pilot say over the intercom. _Finally_, she thought with relief as she turned off her lab-top, put it back in the bag, and put her seatbelt on. When the plane landed everyone seemed to be rushing to get out, but not Mirabelle she just sat by the window waiting for all the traffic to clear out, and when it did she stood up and walked out. The Paris airport was as busy as New York City's airport, which made her feel like she was back at home.

"Excuse me miss, but it seems that you are a foreigner here," said a man in French, and when she turned around she saw that it was the man she saw before when she was running to catch her plane; he looked different though. She recognized his face and his brown, which made her, a little upset; she decided not to show him that though.

"Yes I am, and I must say it was very rude of you to stare at me in New York like you did, and anyway were you not heading in a different direction?" Mirabelle asked the man, in French also, with interest.

"I was catching my private jet, Mademoiselle," he said simply and bowed in an old fashion to her, "And I'm sorry if you think that I was rude it's just you reminded me a lot of a young woman I knew a while back."

"Was she your lover?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and soon he burst into laughter.

"No, Mademoiselle, but she captured the heart of an old friend of mine. She though married a Vicomte, and he died of a broken heart. But people do say when they enter the Opera Populaire they can still here the rustlings of his cape," the man said and when he saw Mirabelle shiver his smile widen, "I scared you didn't I?"

"A little yes...What was the man's name?" she asked.

"Erik, and just Erik," the man said his smile disappearing from his face.

"It must have been hard on you when he died," she suggested, and shocked her when she saw him shake his head, "What's your name?"

"It did take its toll on me yes, but it didn't effect me as much as the fact that he just gave up on life just like that. Erik was always a strong man but I theorize that when the love of his life left him he thought he had no purpose anymore. And now to your question. My name is Nadir, Mademoiselle. May I ask for yours?" he said as they walked outside to his limo that was waiting for him. The limo driver opened the door for them and when she got in and him right beside her she replied:

"My name is Mirabelle McKinley, but you can call me Mira or Belle it doesn't matter to me," she said smiling.

"I like Mira it suits you…Means 'wonderful' and its origin is Latin is it not?" he said smiling back at her.

"Thank you and yes it is," she said, "So where are we going?"

"To the place where it all happened: The Opera Populaire," he said and soon her eyes widen.

"It's like you've just read my mind, for that was my first stop!" she said excitedly which made him laugh.

"Well, I'm glad we met then," he said patting her shoulder, "How old are you? 18, 20?

She giggled at that, "Come now Nadir you're just saying that to flatter me…I'm 26 years old."

"Dear God! You must already be married then!" he exclaimed fascinated that such a woman at her age can look so young, but then again she's never had a child to make her age as she should.

"No, I'm single…Men don't interest me hardly at all in that manner. Oh I've went out with many men yes, but sooner or later they would dumped me, or I them, or I'd find them cheating on me. So you could say that I'll never get married," she said and he nodded slowly.

"Ah, yes I understand. Men you have dated wanted go to the extreme with the relationship even though it wasn't fully developed in the way where you would want it that extreme, am I right?" (Hopefully that made sense) he said looking into those dark emerald eyes of hers. _She'd be perfect for Erik, but I do not know of her temper. Erik does not take likely to women who would punch him in the face with anger and words_, Nadir though as he watched this woman.

"Yes, you are right indeed. Men these days just think about sex and it drives me insane," she said, and soon the limo came to a stop.

"Here we are, the Opera Populaire," he said and when she got out her eyes went wide with awe for she had never seen such a site in her life. The Opera Populaire was beautiful, enormous, amazing to look at, but what lingers in the shadows of this opera house is something she will find out when she takes that step into it.

* * *

**Hope you like this short chapter about the character and don't worry there will be more made-ups. Can't wait to get to more of the story! Please R&R. And please don't criticize me on Nadir because in Phantom of the Opera (the book) they don't list his name and other stuff about him that would be really useful.**


	3. Chapter 2: What year is this?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! **

**Plot- A young woman who has never been in love before, and thinks she'll never find someone for her travels back in time to the night of _Don Juan_ when she steps into the lair of the Opera Ghost when she goes to the Opera Populaire in the year 2005 (can't put 2006 because year just started). She meets up with this mysterious masked man who has just had his heart ripped out of him, and she may just be the savior he's always needed. Who knows though because Christine can come back, we'll never know right? E&OC with EC in this as well, but in later chapters and she won't win HA! **

**Hey, thanks _Twinkle22_, for your review and just for you I'll update and I'll try to update my other story too. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the others and gets more people to R&R. Now let's get to the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-"The Phantom? Wait! What Year Is This?" **

Mirabelle stepped into the Opera Populaire with wonder. "Anyone who has lived here and performed here are lucky! I would give up everything I own just to be a member of this opera house…that is if it wasn't a museum," she said and Nadir had to smile.

"I'm glad you like it that much…Erik would have been happy to hear you say that," Nadir said and that was true for Erik loved hearing people say how beautiful his opera house was. Erik had a particular pride about this opera house and it stung his heart also when he saw that the chandelier he made crash down into the audience burnt the Opera Populaire to the ground.

"Well, come you seem to know a lot about this place let's pay to get in and you can give me a tour!" she said acting as excited as a little child who was going to Disney World for the first time.

Nadir laughed, "It would be an honor to give such a lovely young lady a tour of L'Opera Populaire." Soon they were on their way, and he was telling her everything he knew about this place since he came from Persia to Paris. He was intrigue at how well this woman listened to his stories about Erik being the Phantom and about how Erik whisked Miss Christine Daae away. What confused her was that these stories reminded her of the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_, and actually you could say that it was the complete story of what happened. She did not mention about the musical to Nadir, because she thought he knew about (which he did).

When he was about to lead her to Christine Daae's room she suddenly asked, "Nadir, can you take me down to the Phantom's lair? I wish to see it."

He looked at her with a shocked face._ Where does she come up with this stuff, of course she has probably seen the musical and read the book, but why does she wish to see it? There is nothing down there that would interest her, but maybe somehow so force would bring her back to 1872 if she goes down there_, Nadir thought. He soon said, "All right I'll lead you down into the lair. But I must warn you, it will be a dark journey."

"I'm not afraid," she said and he nodded slowly.

"That's what worries me (sorry love that line from Pirates of the Caribbean)," Nadir said and she just smile as he began to lead the way down. As they came to the cellars he gripped her hand strongly while saying, "Do not let go of my hand no matter what, you understand? There are dark things in this place that you would consider traps and they are. Most can kill you, so I want you to stay with me and keep hold of my hand."

"Yes, Nadir," she said simply and soon as he lit a torch and took it out of the holder they entered into the dark abyss. As they walked further she heard squeaks and hissing of small rodents, rats to be exact, which made her go closer to Nadir.

"Do not worry, they will not harm you," he said but that still didn't make her feel better for she hated rats.

After a good 10 minutes of walking it became pitch black, and Mirabelle's hand felt empty. "Nadir! Nadir where are you! If you think this is some cruel sick joke it's not funny!"

As she continued to walk straight she began to feel very scared for something happened to Nadir without her noticing. "This joke isn't funny Nadir!" she said in a shaken voice.

"Mademoiselle, might I ask what you are doing down here? Did you get lost or did you just want to meet death in the face?" asked a male's voice she did not recognized. When she didn't answer a gloved hand grabbed her arm roughly and pushes her against the wall. "Answer me!" the man hiss bringing his face close to hers, and when she saw those flaming bright yellow-green eyes and half porcelain white mask on the right side of his face she let out a loud high-pitched scream. "Keep your mouth shut!" the man yelled putting his free gloved against her mouth. She struggled to get free from his grasp but he gripped her harder.

_How dare he do this to me!_ she thought as she ceased her struggles after a good 2 minutes of fighting him and getting nowhere. When she did he released her mouth and she said rapidly, "How dare you touch me, bastard! And I will not answer any of your questions unless you tell me who you are and where I'm at."

"Fine, Mademoiselle!" he said with annoyance, "You are in the cellars of the Opera Populaire, and I am the Phantom of the Opera."

She thought for a moment before he saw those dark emerald eyes of hers widen. "The Phantom? Wait what year is this?" she asked him quickly.

"1872," he replied simply and soon she felt sick. Suddenly to the man's surprise she fainted. _Why me?_ he asked himself as he quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her to his lair.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter in which she meets the Phantom for the first time and mysteriously goes back in time for some strange reason that we will find out as the story goes along. R&R please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Do Sing, Yes

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups!** **I really wished I did though. **

**Erik: Quit your whining you sound like a little three year old. **

**Me: Wow, you really are nice. **

**Erik: Just get back to the chapter why don't you? **

**Me: All right you don't have to be so pushy. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- "I Do Sing, Yes." "Then Sing." **

"Erik! What did you do to her? Did you scare her?" Mirabelle heard a male's voice that sounded familiar to her as she began to wake up some hours after fainting. She found herself lying in a very comfortable swan bed with red velvet covers surrounding her. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room still feeling a bit faint.

"Scared her? Why yes you could say that. She was in my lair without my say!" the man named Erik yelled, "And, daroga, you should remember I do not take visitors lightly if they are uninvited guests.

"For God sake's Erik she's just a girl!" but the man remembered the age she had told him in her time, and she was not a child at all.

"That does not matter!" Erik yelled not knowing that Mirabelle had just entered where both the man and Erik stood.

"Ah, Mira you have awakened from your faint. I hope you are feeling better," the man said which made Erik turn around seeing the woman at full view. He could have sworn she was a black hair, emerald eyed angel, but he wouldn't think like that especially since he was in love with his songbird, Christine. Plus she was weirdly dressed! He had never seen a woman dress so unlady-like in his whole entire life.

"I still feel a little faint, but other than that I'm fine, Nadir," she said not looking over to Erik once.

"You know each other?" Erik asked looking from Nadir to Mirabelle.

"We met in her time," he said nodding slowly.

"Her time? Where does she come from?" Erik asked him.

"I come from America if you wish to know. I was born in New York City," she said annoyed by the fact that Erik didn't address her with that question, but it did draw his attention to her.

"Mademoiselle, you are not to speak unless spoken to!" Erik said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you go showing your temper to me! I will not tolerate it at all. It seems men in this age are the same as in 2005! I swear you men always think you can beat-up on women because you're stronger and taller than us!" she said in a fiery temper which surprised Nadir for she had seemed very calm with him, but with Erik she was like a cat ready to swipe at him.

"2005? What is this nonsense? There is no such thing!" Erik said walking closer to her.

"Erik! You will do well as to show respect for this woman!" Nadir yelled to him.

"Daroga, you had better keep your mouth shut or you're out," Erik said dangerously to him.

"Well, I want to leave anyway! I need to get back before my vacation's up because I have a show to do," she said as she looked over at Nadir for help.

"Well, I'm not sure if I could take you back to your time, but I can take you out," Nadir said nodding and walking up to her and giving her his hand which she willingly accepted. He led her to the boat in a gentleman like manner, which made Erik even angrier than he already was.

"Wait! You have show? What kind?" Erik asked in an angry tone before they even got to the boat.

"A musical," she replied simply to him in the same tone, which made him realize how he had asked that. _I have to admit he is handsome_, she thought looking him over. He was man in his late 30s (36 to be exact) that stood a good 6 feet 3 inches tall when standing up right. He had silky black hair, a muscular built body, bright yellow-green eyes that she noticed would turn a bright green when angry, deathly pale skin, and even though on the right side of his face he had a porcelain white mask on she had to say it brought out his features even more.

"So you sing?" Erik asked lowering his voice.

"I do sing, yes," she said turning around to face him. Nadir was confused for he never heard Erik ask another woman to sing. Erik had always asked Christine, and only Christine, to sing for him. Nadir stayed silent though for fear of ruining his "friendship" with Erik because he did not want Erik to make him an enemy.

"Then sing," Erik said, and in his mind this also confused him. _Why am I doing this?_ he asked himself.

"Well since you're asking it so nicely I'll sing," she said nodding, and after clearing her throat she began:

_With one look I can break your heart  
With one look I play every part  
I can make your sad heart sing  
With one look you'll know all you need to know _

_With one smile I'm the girl next door  
Or the love that you've hungered for  
When I speak it's with my soul  
I can play any role _

_No words can tell the stories my eyes tell  
Watch me when I frown, you can't write that down  
You know I'm right, it's there in black and white  
When I look your way, you'll hear what I say _

_Yes, with one look I put words to shame  
Just one look sets the screen aflame  
Silent music starts to play  
One tear in my eye makes the whole world cry _

_With one look they'll forgive the past  
They'll rejoice I've returned at last  
To my people in the dark  
Still out there in the dark... _

_Silent music starts to play  
With one look you'll know all you need to know _

_With one look I'll ignite a blaze  
I'll return to my glory days  
They'll say, "Norma's back at last!" _

_This time I am staying, I'm staying for good  
I'll be back to where I was born to be  
With one look I'll be me!_

Erik was surprised at the power of her voice but he noticed that her voice couldn't reach the standards of an Opera singer. You see her voice was powerful yes, but it needed to echo around the whole opera house so people could hear and her voice could not produce that type of loudness or strength. "Good, but I must say it lacks," Erik said and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh who cares? At least it's a good voice," she said with an attitude.

"You will not talk to me in such manner you understand, girl?" Erik said narrowing his eyes.

"And _I_ will not be spoken to like that by _you_. Now good day to you, sir," she said getting into the boat and Nadir rowed her to shore, but before they exited Nadir gave Erik a look that signaled he wanted to talk to him after he got Mirabelle back up to the surface.

"Oh well, let him have his talk all he wants. She shouldn't even be down here! Damn her and her voice for being so beautiful, but I shall not be unfaithful to my dear, Christine," Erik said as he began to get dressed for the dance that was tonight to celebrate his opera that was going to be performed tomorrow night.

* * *

**Hope you like! And please give all of your opinion about it and give tips too, please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Christine and the Dance

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had a big major family problem that I now seemed to have gotten over. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Christine Daae and the Dance **

"I want you to stay away from Erik you understand Mira? He will harm you if you show him any of your fiery temper to him, and I will not stand you getting hurt," Nadir said when they reached the surface. Mirabelle stared at him with those big emerald eyes of hers and he let out a soft sigh. "You see I'm not as young as I look...I am in my 50s and you're young enough to be my daughter. I met Erik some years back in Persia but we never fully became friends; I don't wish it either. He's a powerful and seductive man who knows how to get his ways. I want you to stay here with his so called pupil. You might know her from the stories you have read and the musical you have seen."

Mirabelle still said nothing, which made Nadir more uncomfortable than he was, but he led her to a dressing room. He knocked on the door, and Mirabelle heard a female's voice asked from inside the room, "Who is it?"

"It's the Persian, Mademoiselle," Nadir said and soon the door opened revealing a small girl of sixteen standing about three inches shorter than Mirabelle. Mirabelle saw though that this girl was simply beautiful with her curly dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and a small figure.

"Who is this lovely lady you have, sir?" the girl asked smiling innocently at Mirabelle.

"This is Mirabelle. She's foreign here and needs something to wear for the dance tonight," Nadir said.

"Oh I'd be glad to give you one of my dresses! I should have one that is long enough because sometimes people give the wrong orders as you should know," the girl said walking into the dressing room and Mirabelle followed silently.

"I shall see you tonight, Mira," Nadir said as he closed the door leaving Mirabelle with this innocent girl who was looking through her wardrobe.

"My name by the way is Christine Daae. I'm going to be the star of the opera we're performing tomorrow," the girl said pulling out a lovely emerald green dress and putting it against Mirabelle's body to see if the length was right, "Oh just perfect and it brings out your lovely figure and eyes perfectly! All the men will simply die when they see you in this!"

"NO!" Mirabelle yelled loudly in disgust, "I won't go! I'm not going just to have men grovel at my feet!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't think you thought that way about men. I mean, all girls at my age ever do is think about men," Christine said somewhat frightened at how this woman attacked her with her temper.

"Men are the most idiotic people on the planet. All men think about sex and won't stop bugging you until you sleep in their beds with them! I won't go unless you have another reason then men. And by the way I'm not an innocent girl of 16 anymore. I'm 26 years old, and I have too much on my mind then to think about men! The world is a very cruel place and if you aren't strong or if you can't take care of yourself then you will not survive," Mirabelle said looking at Christine's astonished face. _There you go you obnoxious little girl! Now that will teach you to be more respectful to me and not think I'm some girl like yourself_, Mirabelle thought with rage.

"You can go to the dance for fun! I don't wish to be your enemy Mirabelle...We can go together as friends and have a good time. Besides I'm engaged to Raoul de Chagny my childhood sweetheart, and I know you'll love him! He's very kind and gentle around women, and he won't disrespect anyone. Now come let's get you dress," Christine said and soon both of them were laughing and having a good time as they got ready. After Christine applied a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and a diamond bracelet on Mirabelle she pushed Mirabelle to the mirror.

"I never thought for a moment I can look like-"Mirabelle said looking at herself in awe. The dress brought out all her curves perfectly, and she had to admit she did look pretty.

"A princess? Well you do!" Christine said but Mirabelle had to say Christine looked more like the princess in her blue/green dress.

"It looks like we're ready doesn't it?" Mirabelle asked smiling at Christine.

"Yes it does...Come on let's go!" Christine said as they both walked out of her room and into the foyer where the party was at.

Mirabelle was dead afraid at what people, especially the men, would do when they saw her, but she followed Christine down the stairs. Most men turned their heads away from the people they were talking to and stared up at the new young woman that they had never seen before. In the shadows a man watched her with his golden-green eyes. Interesting how this woman can turn out to be such a lovely young lady, the man thought before turning around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Daroga, would you mind not sneaking upon me!" the man hissed with anger.

"Why are you here, Erik? You know people will notice you!" Nadir said in a low voice, "Besides I saw you looking at Mira instead of your beloved Christine...Have you grown attached to her?"

"Attached to that pig-headed woman who thinks she could order the Phantom around? I think not!" Erik said before walking out. As he walked around he noticed a young woman standing all by herself by one of the pillars. It was Mirabelle, and Erik took in a deep breath as he walked over to her. "Mademoiselle, why do you stand here all alone? Did you not come in with Miss Daae?" Erik asked her which made her turn towards him.

"I am here so I won't be noticed...I'm so uncomfortable and I really wished I didn't come. Men keep staring at me like I'm some sort-of prey, and besides most of them are younger than me! It makes me uneasy and I hate it, Erik! I just want to get away from it all," she said and soon she was in Erik's arms and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come let us dance. It would make all those silly boys jealous, and upset. Plus it would amuse both of us greatly," Erik said giving her a real smile.

"All right I think I'd like that," she said laughing musically. _God! Can't this woman ever stop being charming?_ Erik thought with a sigh as he took her to the dance floor, and began dancing with her.

She couldn't understand why she decided to dance with him but the thought of making those young men jealous had turned her around to dance with him. Erik pulled her closer to his body and when he caught her eye her just stared at them taking in the beauty of those emerald gems that were her eyes. He noticed that Mirabelle's soft pink cheeks went dark with a blush and she turned away from his eye contact like a shy young school girl would do.

"You aren't embarrassed are you, madam?" he asked smiling as she turned back to him

"No, and I'm not a madam. I'm unmarried and probably likely to remain so," she said giving him a small smile of uncertainty.

"My opera's tomorrow and I wish for you to accompany young M. de Chagny to sit in_ my _box," he said and she noticed his voice had changed to almost anger.

"So, Raoul has taken your box away from you has he?" Mirabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can say that," he hissed angrily.

"But Christine still likes him...Actually I should say loves him," Mirabelle and soon Erik stopped dancing and dragged her into the shadows; slamming her against the wall

"Why you insolent woman! How dare you mention that as though you know what has happened before this day! You don't know anything about my life or my soul! I'm damned to hell if you wish to know!" Erik said with much rage though he kept his voice down. Mirabelle struggled to get out of his grasp but only found that it grew stronger and it began to hurt unbearably

"Please Erik let go of me!" she said in a choked voice, and when he looked at her his eyes widen with much horror. Those perfect emerald eyes gleamed with hurt tears and to his astonishment she began to cry. He immediately let her go and when he did she ran out of the foyer; pushing passed people as she went to Christine's dressing room.

_Damn her! And damn myself!_ Erik thought as he went through a secret passageway. When he came to Christine's dressing room he saw her with her face buried in the bed, and her body shaking signally she was crying. "I didn't do anything to him! And he hurt me...God I haven't been hurt like that since I was a little girl!" he heard her muffled cries. Erik felt guilty, and ashamed for treating a woman such as herself in such a brutal manner. _Well I am a monster_, he thought as he watched her.

* * *

**Hope you like! And please give all of your opinion about it and give tips too, please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight Songs

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had a big major family problem that I now seemed to have gotten over even though still trying to get out. Also I have been trying to get all my school stuff caught up and all that lovely stuff! Hope you like this chapter because along with those problems I've been having writer's block. Also hopefully by this chapter title you'd guess that there's going to be a lot of songs in here. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Midnight Songs **

"Mira? Mira are you all right?" Mirabelle heard a young woman's voice say from behind the door. She sniffed and wiped her eyes dry and said:

"Yes, Christine I'm all right just tired. You can come in though." Mirabelle sat up as Christine entered the room.

"Oh, dear you've been crying!" Christine said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm all right really," Mirabelle said giving Christine a weak smile.

"Well, the party is over and Madam Giry wishes to show you to your room," Christine said smiling back.

"I'll go then...And thank you Christine for your hospitality," she said standing up and stretching. Erik watched the two, one girl, one woman, both friends, and yet he couldn't help but notice that Mirabelle was far more mature than Christine's innocent little mind; that is what attracted him to Christine though.

"Whatever you need just come to me, and have any problems I'm here for you...Oh you are going to the performance tomorrow?" Christine said before Mirabelle had a chance to open the door.

"I'll come just for you, Christine," Mirabelle said nodding and walking out.

"I see you've found a new friend, Christine," said a voice, which made her freeze inside.

"What are you doing here? Why must you torment me?" she asked the voice, and the person with the voice only chuckled in return; leaving Christine frightened.

* * *

That night, around midnight maybe even close to one in the morning, Mirabelle walked on the stage the only thing guiding her through the black abyss was a candle that she held in her hands (of course she was caring a candle holder). The flame flickers and wavered as she walked, hoping to God no one was watching her or would wake up. She wanted to be alone but what she didn't know was that golden-green eyes stared at her with anger. _Why is she up this late? Must she always get herself in trouble?_ the figure thought still gazing at her. The night dress she wore clung to her body perfectly to where it showed the curves of her breasts and small, yet wide, hips. She was a heavenly creature in the dark but to the figure she was an intruder to _**his**_ solitude. 

"Why must I be tormented like this? Did I do something wrong? Or am I in this time for a reason? Please God if I am here for a reason show me soon what I must do. Right now though I'll sing for you, even though it will not be a song for worship, for you are the only one that will be able to hear my mournful cries!" the figure was puzzled by her words..._Her time? Ah yes the mysterious year of 2005...Interesting that this woman thinks she's from that time_, the figure thought before he heard her soft voice ring out in song:

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

The figure's, which was Erik, eyes went wide when he heard those lyrics. "Who is this woman? She said at the dance that Christine loves that fop more than I, and now she's singing about darkness and being lonely...How can this woman know so much when she only just got here? Can she really be from that year 2005?" Erik asked himself out loud but in a whisper so she wouldn't hear him. He leaned forward in his seat though so he could hear the soft voice even better as she went into the second verse.

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion _

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own _

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone _

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone _

She ended the song with a soft sigh. "Yes everyone should learn to be lonely it's the only way to live unless that is you're in love," Erik heard her say.

"Brava, Mademoiselle, your voice is very pure but can you won't get far with a voice like that. Your voice is far too soft for you to sing in an opera but with a little tutoring you can probably succeed," Mirabelle heard Erik's voice say.

"So you were watching me...Pray tell me, why should I go into opera? My voice is strong enough to excel in musicals why can't you leave it at that?" Mirabelle asked looking around trying to spot where he was but it was too dark to tell. He chuckled softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Lovely Mira, you are in the year 1872, and there are only operas and plays right now and a few operates," he replied still chuckling.

"I don't like you at all Monsieur! You are rude and mock me too much...Mind you I'm going to bed since you've ruined my night," she said which made him laugh harder. Her heart boiled with anger and soon she burst into song hoping her anger would subside; the song she was singing was done by a man so she had to sing it an octave higher:

_Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Hands and faces,  
Earth and sky,  
Love,  
Love changes everything:  
How you live and  
How you die _

_Love  
Can make the summer fly,  
Or a night  
Seem like a lifetime. _

_Yes, Love,  
Love changes everything:  
Now I tremble  
At your name.  
Nothing in the world will ever  
Be the same._

"Mademoiselle please stop! You're the one who mocks, not I!" Erik said walking down onto the stage. She saw his shadow coming closer to her and she backed away.

"Dear God, stay away from me!" she cried which made him stop walking towards her, "I mock nothing, Monsieur! Nothing! I only sing a song from a musical called _Aspects of Love_ which was written by the same man who made the musical _Phantom of the Opera_."

"What is this madness you speak about? Come sing me a song from this musical _Phantom of the Opera_," Erik said in anger.

"I will not! You cannot make me!" she said back to him which made him even angrier and soon he grabbed her arm; bringing her close to him.

"You will sing Mademoiselle or I'll make you regret saying no to me," he growled looking into her eyes.

"You'll kill me won't you? You filthy murderer!" she hissed back at him her temper becoming far too much for him. Suddenly he let her go, and smacked her so hard she was thrown to the floor. She didn't scream or cry out, just placed her hand on her cheek and glared up at him. His eyes widen in horror as he thought, _I really am a monster! I just hit a woman never in my life had I dared thought of hitting a woman!_

"All right, Monsieur have it your way...I will sing a song, but only because you have shown you will stop at nothing until you get what you want, even if that means hitting a woman. You should feel ashamed of yourself...But it just shows you're just like everyone else," she said as she slowly got back up. Erik noticed her whole body was trembling now with both fear and shock all because of him. She soon began to sing her voice though trembled along with her body as she sang:

_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . ._

_You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ._

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . ._

_Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

_Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . ._

_Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . ._

_Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . ._

_Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?_

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . ._

_Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . ._

_No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye._

"How do you know that song?" Erik asked with wide eyes. Only Christine had sung that song and that was a few days ago when she visited her father's grave.

"I told you I'm from the future and the musical _Phantom of the Opera_ is all about your life, Monsieur and your attractions to Mlle. Daae. I know what's going to happen tomorrow and I know who she is going to pick at the end," Mirabelle said looking at him, "Now if you'll let me I have to get to bed...I'm tried from all this singing but since you asked me to sing can you please sing _Music of the Night_? It is my favorite song in the whole musical!"

Erik thought about her simple request..._Should I?_ he asked himself wandering if she should really listen to the song he's sung to Christine and Christine alone. After a couple minutes of thinking he said, "All right, I'll sing you that song." His eyes looked at her and he saw a smile spread to her lips. _Such change in personality. One minute she's all angry the next the sweetest person in the world_, he thought with wonder.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed with glee.

He just smiled his "'You're welcome'" before he started to sing in his angelic tenor voice:

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . . _

_Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . . _

_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . . _

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . . _

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a  
strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world  
you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then  
can you belong  
to me . . . _

_Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin;  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night . . ._

His voice enchanted her to where she closed her eyes, and when he saw her down that his smile broadened. _Yes my dark haired one, let your soul surrender to the music_, he thought with triumph. When the song ended she opened her eyes and he noticed they were darker than their normal color, and she still seemed to be in a trance like state. "That was beautiful Erik," she said when she used his name he felt like a real man not a monster who lives in the cellars of an opera house.

"Thank you, Mirabelle," he said letting her name roll of his tongue, and she was affected by it to where shivers traveled down her spine.

"I must go to bed. It is late, and besides I don't want to sleep in. Tomorrow is the big day: _Don Juan Triumphant_," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and picking up her candle holder disappeared backstage. Erik on the other hand touched his cheek and he felt her lips still on it. _Never has anyone done that to me! Well, not of the free will, can this girl, this woman, be different?_ he thought as he slowly descended down into the barrels of the Opera Populaire.

"Yes, tomorrow is _Don Juan,_ and where I will be making a surprise visit!" he suddenly said out loud with a mad laugh.

* * *

**Hope you like! And please give all of your opinion about it and give tips too, please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 6: Friends, Fury, and a Kiss

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been trying to get all my school stuff caught up and all that lovely stuff! Hope you like this chapter because I was thinking awhile of what should happen afterwards. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-Friends, Fury, and a Phantom's Kiss**

Mirabelle groaned when the sun hit her directly in the face the next morning. "Go away sun!" she yelled sleepily as she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head. She hated getting up in the morning but suddenly she didn't have the choice but to wake up when Christine came busting into the room.

"Good morning, Belle...Get up! You're going to sleep the rest of the day away and its soo beautiful out," Christine said yanking the pillow away from Mirabelle.

"Hey! I plan on sleeping the day away now give it back," Mirabelle said getting up.

"Well that got you out of bed!" Christine said in a sing-song voice.

"Bitch! Give me back my damn pillow!" Mirabelle yelled loudly trying to get her pillow back but Christine moved out of her way.

"Now Mira, where's your lady-like manners! Women don't use such vulgar language," Christine said horrified with hearing those words coming out of Mirabelle's mouth.

"Well, this woman does, but since you got me out of bed I suppose I'll get ready for the day," Mirabelle grumbled as she walked over to the wardrobe. _Thank God, Madam Giry found clothing that would fit me_, she thought going through the wardrobe before picking out a green-blue dress.

"Oh, Belle! That dress will look lovely on you," Christine said smiling when she saw Mirabelle pull it out of the wardrobe.

"Thank you Christine," Mirabelle said giving Christine a smile before going behind the changing screen. When she got to the corset part she yelled, "Christine! I need help with this damn corset! I just don't understand how you women can wear such things!"

Christine laughed, "Well, we're use to it...don't women in the United States where them?"

"Occasionally," Mirabelle said before gasping for breath when Christine pulled the strings of the corset tightly, "Yet we like loose clothing so we can breathe easier."

"Oh, don't be such a complainer, Belle," Christine said laughing, "And anyway all has been arranged that you're sitting with Raoul for the show tonight."

"The show's tonight! Oh dear God!" Mirabelle said in horror knowing what was going to happen today and really didn't want it to happen.

"What, what is the matter?" Christine asked worriedly even though she herself felt worried.

"It's just oh well, never mind I shouldn't have said anything. You're going to be wonderful tonight I just know it," Mirabelle said giving Christine a reassuring smile. Christine felt no reassurance though from it feeling the Mirabelle knows something that she doesn't know.

Erik you're moron and an idiot for doing this to poor Christine...Why can't you just leave her be the man she loves? Mirabelle thought as she walked out of the room. "Christine, let's go for a walk today, a long one, so we have something to do before the show," Mirabelle suggested.

"Oh that sounds just heavenly," Christine replied with a giggle.

"But there's a couple things you have to do while we're out," Mirabelle said a glint of mischief in her emerald eyes.

"What's that?" Christine asked looking slightly uneasy.

"If you pay for breakfast at the Cafe du Paris, and then have a singing contest with me while we walk," Mirabelle said laughing.

"Why you sly woman you! You think you can out sing me?" Christine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Any time of day, and weather," Mirabelle said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner. Yes, Mirabelle was a child at heart even though she was twenty-six years old, but as she says 'Everyone has to be a child some time or there'll be no fun in the world'; which to her those words ring true.

* * *

They came back to the Opera Populaire around six thirty laughing and smiling. The managers, Andre and Firmin, looked at them as though they were mad, and to that Mirabelle replied, "Yes, Messieurs, we are mad! We just went around all of Paris, and had a glorious time!"

"So it seems," said a young man's voice making Mirabelle and Christine look pass the managers and up the stairs where Raoul stood smiling at the ladies.

"Raoul! It's good to see you, again," Mirabelle said returning Raoul's smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you to Mlle. McKinley," Raoul said walking down the stairs to greet the ladies. He kissed Mirabelle's knuckles and then turned to Christine kissing her on the lips.

"You best get ready Mlle. Daae. The show will be starting in an hour," Andre said making Christine's eyes widen.

"I must go! I'll see you both later," Christine said running off to her dressing room, everyone watching as she went off. The managers nodded to Raoul and Mirabelle before going up to their office.

"Mademoiselle you should get dressed into proper clothing as well," Raoul said to Mirabelle in a polite manner.

"Oh, I'm fine really, and you must think you're the luckiest man alive to be Christine's fiancé," Mirabelle said now looking back up at Raoul see his feature's more fully._ He's not that muscular but I see he's willing to die for anyone he loves_, Mirabelle thought before looking away.

"Yes I do consider myself the luckiest man...But tell me, why haven't you been asked to married?" he said knowing fully well, even though he was marrying Christine, that this woman he was talking to was very beautiful and well educated.

"Because I consider men to be pig-headed...Well, some of them. Most men that I knew were never interested in me, and all they were interested in was their sexual desire and stuff like that," she said as a shiver ran up her spine. She remembered what had almost happened to her when she was eighteen and she really couldn't trust men ever again after that incident.

"You don't think that way with me do you?" Raoul asked wanting to know what Mirabelle thought about him.

"No, Raoul I don't...You are a perfect gentleman and I like you; as a friend that is," she said kissing his cheek in a friendly like manner, "There you are truly my friend, along with Christine and Nadir."

"Ah, you know the Persian then," Raoul said nodding slowly.

"Yes, you and he are the only gentlemen that I know of, besides the idiotic managers who don't know what they are doing. Ignoring the Phantom's requests," she said which made Raoul's eye narrow.

"You know of the Phantom?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes I do, Raoul, but only by rumors around here. You know how the ballet rats are, always giggling and talking about the Phantom or who their going to bed tonight," she said shrugging as she began to walk away.

"Dear me woman! You must hear everything in this opera house," he said walking after her.

"Raoul you mustn't follow me! It will look like you're going out with me and just cheating on Christine! Bedside's I'm five years older than you!" she said continuing to walk towards the dressing rooms.

"Adieu, Mirabelle, until we see each other in an hour!" he said before turning in the opposite direction and heading out.

When Raoul was gone Mirabelle looked around before saying, "I know you were watching Erik! Must you always spy on me or anyone else in the Opera Populaire?"

"Ah, Mademoiselle, you are a smart one," said a cold, dark voice with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare mock me sir!" Mirabelle said her temper rising. Suddenly a hand grabbed her, and pulled her into the shadows; slamming her against the wall.

"Don't _you_ dare get a temper with me, Mademoiselle! You're in my opera house and I shall do whatever I please to people who upset me!" Erik growled in anger bringing his face close to hers. His hot breath surrounded her touching her neck and face making a shiver run up her spine.

"Get your hands off me," she said, and not wanting to show how much his breath and touch affected her, her voice was angered just like his.

"Must you Mademoiselle try to make everything worst than it is?" Erik asked letting her go and began pacing back and forth.

"Everything worst? No I'm not making everything worst," she said her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Yes you are! Don't you see, allowing Christine to think marrying the fop is a good idea, is making things worst! And also becoming his friend," Erik hissed still pacing.

"Would you stop pacing! You're making me nervous!" she said which it was. He stopped and looked at her. Her lips opened slightly, full, red, and inviting, so inviting that Erik couldn't help himself but grab her tightly; bringing her close to him.

"What the h-" she began but before finishing her statement his lips went down on hers in a rough kiss filled with passion. _What am I doing?_ Erik thought as he continued to kiss her trying to get her to kiss him back, _This isn't right! I love Christine!_ She gave in finally to him allowing her arms to wrap around his neck and she began kissing him back gently at first but it grew more passionate as the kiss continued.

_But you like kissing Mirabelle don't you?_ Erik's mind laughed.

_I love Christine!_ Erik yelled back suddenly pulling away from Mirabelle. He looked down at her and he saw her eyes dark with desire, and passion. He fled suddenly leaving her with an awed expression on her face fearing that if he would stay he would do something more drastic.

_He kissed me! Really kissed me! I've never felt anything like that_, she thought as she slowly found her way to her dressing room, her lips still full and probably bruised from that kiss.

* * *

**Hope you like! And please give all of your opinion about it and give tips too, please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Don Juan Triumphant

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical_ The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Eek! I'm glad people like this so far! And I'm hoping to get at least 30, or more, chapters in this story then move on to either a sequel or another story which ever one comes to mind (there might be a sequel hint hint). **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-Don Juan Triumphant**

Mirabelle walked out of her dressing room when it was five minutes until show time and walked up to Box Five where Vicomte de Chagny and Comte de Chagny were sitting. "Ah, Mademoiselle, my younger brother was just telling me a woman was going to sit with us. Please sit down," the Comte said smiling at her in a friendly way.

"Thank you Monsieur..." she said trailing off not wanting to say his name even though she did know it.

"Philippe...Philippe de Chagny, Mademoiselle," the Comte said kissing her knuckles. She looked over at Raoul who stood up to greet her as well.

"And I am Mirabelle McKinley," she said turning back to Philippe. _He's as handsome as his younger brother, and very polite_, she thought as he pulled up an extra chair for her. She sat down nodding her thanks.

"You're a McKinley are you? You must be a wonderful actress then...and possibly a very good singer. I've seen a young man with his wife who came from America not too long ago with a group of the finest actors, actresses, and singers named McKinley," Philippe said, and looked over now at his brother whom was being very quiet, "Come brother one minute I couldn't get you to stop talking about Miss McKinley and your finance Miss Daae and here you are sitting as quiet as ever."

"Don't torment Raoul, Philippe; he's probably nervous or otherwise bashful. Just like you said Philippe normally one couldn't get him to stop talking once he goes off. I have witness it myself a couple times," Mirabelle said laughing and both Philippe and Raoul burst into laughter.

"Yes you've hit right on the ball, Mirabelle," Raoul said moving his chair up so he was on the right of Mirabelle and Philippe was on her left.

"Dear me! I'm surrounded by the finest gentlemen in all of Paris," she said allowing her French to come out more with her regular New Yorker accent.

"Ah, you are from the States aren't you?" Philippe said upon hearing the accent.

"Guilty as charge, Philippe. Mind you I miss the States very much," _And my own time_, she thought but still remembering the kiss that Erik had given her just an hour ago.

"Look the show is about to start," Raoul said when the lights went off; the only lights were the candles on the stage, the spotlights, and the orchestra pit lights.

* * *

As Mirabelle watched the performance she was enthralled and enchanted by the beautiful, dark, and seductive music that came from the orchestra. _Never in my life time have I heard such music! No wonder Erik is a musical genius, he's probably as good, or even better, than Mozart and Beethoven,_ she thought watching the play, but soon her mind replayed what had happened in the movie with the chandelier and when it got to the song _Past the Point of No Return_. Soon as she thought that she heard Erik's voice begin to sing as Don Juan:

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .  
I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .  
What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?  
Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ._

_Oh God! Why was I sent here in this time and year, and during the time when the Opera Popualire would be destroyed by its own creator?_ she asked herself, actually to God, as she watched the seductive movements of Erik, and how sexual his hands were on Christine. Suddenly she grew angry and thought, _Damn him! Doesn't he know Christine doesn't love him and that she's only doing this because his voice is hypnotic and beautiful?_

"Mirabelle are you all right?" Raoul asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She was looking down at her hands and saw that she was gripping the arms of the chair so hard that her knuckles were white. She loosened her grip as she said:

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned her attention away from Raoul to continue watching the performance, and saw Christine and Erik on top of a set bridge and them singing together:

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ._

Raoul stood up and she saw Philippe looking at him with anger. "Sit down, boy!" Philippe hissed, but Raoul didn't listen because he knew who that was that was holding his fiancé._ Duh Raoul! Who couldn't have known who that was_, Mirabelle thought with disgust. Suddenly the screaming of audience and gasps in horror from others directed her attention back to Erik and Christine. Mirabelle knew what had happened and saw it to. Erik's face was horribly disfigured, but it didn't bother Mirabelle because of seeing the movie and play many times you get use to the hideousness of it. The right side of his face was all red, and seemed like it was burned. His right eye was sunken in and she saw something in that eye that resembled sadness and anger.

Then without warning he grabbed Christine, cut a rope and disappeared through a trap door (with Christine). Mirabelle's attention was to the chandelier that began to come crashing down. "Mademoiselle! Come on!" yelled a man pulling her out of the box, Raoul had already left to go get Christine and Philippe had run after him. _No! What about Erik?_ her mind told her, _He'll die after this. You must go to him!_

"No! I must go after Raoul and Philippe! They're both my friends along with Christine!" Mirabelle said pulling her arm out of the man's hand, and soon ran off to Christine's dressing room, knowing about the mirror. She search frantically for a button and she soon found it; pressing it she entered through the mirror. As she traveled through the catacombs she heard the crowd but it seemed to be coming towards her. "Mlle. McKinley! There is nothing down here he's gone...has escaped," she heard Andre voice say and soon she saw the mob of people, police officers, and the managers.

"I'm going down anyway," she said, and soon Nadir appeared with Christine and Raoul behind him, "Nadir!"

"Mira! Oh thank God you're alive," Nadir said seeing her after she pushed her way through the mob to greet him.

"Yes, I am...I must go to the lair," she said and Nadir nodded, "And what about Philippe I saw him running after Raoul," she said and Nadir sighed.

"Philippe is dead...he fell into the water and drowned due to the Phantom's tricks," Nadir said nodding slowly and sadly but Mirabelle noticed that Nadir didn't use Erik's name. _Was that because he doesn't want people to know it?_ Mirabelle thought and soon Nadir said, "But I will take you to his lair."

"Thank you Nadir," she said looking around as everyone filed out. _Thank God they didn't try to stop me_, she thought with relief as she followed Nadir.

"Be careful, Belle," she heard Christine whisper to her as she walked passed the couple.

"I will don't worry," Mirabelle replied as she and Nadir disappeared from Raoul's and Christine's view.

* * *

**Hope you like! And please give all of your opinion about it and give tips too, please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: New Beginnings?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Hoping to get more reviews by the end on this chapter. . .Need more people to R&R! I have to get opinions from people. And you don't have to be kind in your reviews. If you hate it than just tell me. I don't mind because I know it's your choice to like it or not. Also haven't updated because I've been sick with viral pharyngitis, which sucks big time! And this is going to be a short chapter sorry! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8-New Beginnings? **

"Erik!" Mirabelle yelled when she saw him just standing there with a knife close to his heart. She also noticed that his mask was off and his wig as well, but she seemed to over look that fact.

"Dear God!" Nadir exclaimed upon seeing him.

"What are you two doing here? Are you coming back to arrest me? Well too bad I'll be dead before you go back to get the police," Erik hissed looking at them both.

"Erik don't do this," Mirabelle said walking closer to him, "And besides I came down here to save you from death. Though you probably will just not listen as usual."

"Mademoiselle, don't mock me or what has happened. Did you know this would happen anyway?" Erik said now his full attention on her. He couldn't help but think of that kiss they shared just before his opera began, and soon his mind made him think about Christine's kiss. _Oh God! She's gone forever. Gone to marry that boy. My angel, my darling Christine_, he thought before the knife slipped out of his hand and he began to sob; burying his face in his hands.

"Yes I knew. . .I knew that the chandelier would fall, I knew Christine would take your mask off, that the mob would come after you, and that you'd let Christine go after she'd kiss you," Mirabelle said with a sigh as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. She hated seeing him in this much pain and soon her lips kissed his head softly and tenderly.

Upon feeling Mirabelle's lips against his head he choked a sob and looked up into her eyes. Those eyes he adored that can change from a fiery green to just a cool emerald shining with sorrow and hurt just like they were now. "Why have you come here, Mira? What reason do you have?" Erik asked taking her small, delicate hands into his larger, strong hands and holding her hands as though they were the most precious things in the world. _I don't deserve this kindness from anyone especially from Mirabelle_, he thought as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Nadir watched the two with awe. Never in his life had he seen Erik this way with any woman besides Christine, and Mirabelle actually allowing Erik to hold her hands when most of the time she seems upset with Erik and not really allowing anyone, technically men, touch her. _Erik and Mirabelle actually belong together. I can see they'll live a very promising life together if all goes well_, Nadir thought smiling to himself.

"Erik I believe you deserve a second chance in life. You can start over, and the Opera Populaire can be rebuilt," she said smiling, but her smile soon disappeared when Erik slowly shook his head.

"No, I will not allow the Opera Populaire to be rebuilt, Mira. It will bring back too many painful memories. Just go please. You have a life that you must get back to, and I have one I must end," Erik said which made Nadir gasp.

"Erik you don't mean you're going to-," Nadir said in horror.

"Yes, daroga, I mean to die! My life is over! It's ended because Christine has left me. A part of me is gone that can never be repaired," Erik said looking over at Nadir.

"No! I won't let you die here! Not here and not now! You are strong and meant to live! Erik please for your sake don't give up on life," she said pulling one of her hands free. With that free hand she touched his left cheek and turned his face so she could see him fully. Erik was shocked and surprised by the look on her face for she now seemed to be examining him and her hand seemed to just work simple magic as it trailed down from his cheek down to his chin. Never had a woman touched him let alone on her own accorded, but Mirabelle she traced every line of his face, even his disfigured side, with such slow caring movements that made his eyes close with pleasure. "I want to keep you alive, Erik; you shouldn't give up so easily. You'll learn to love again you'll see there's bound to be someone out there for you," she whispered.

Suddenly powerful arms wrapped around her waist and she was brought close to Erik whose expression had changed. "Daroga leave us for now!" Erik said to Nadir though he didn't tear his eyes way from Mirabelle. The way his eyes glowed with lust made Mirabelle feel slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't show it at all.

"Oh yes. . .I'll be back later," Nadir said as he hurriedly went out of Erik's lair.

"Mira, I want this to be a new beginning for my, for you, for everyone. . .I need your help though," Erik said his eyes still gleaming.

"A new beginning?" she asked looking slightly astonished.

"Yes. Will you help?" Erik said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Sure, I'll help," she said nodding.

"Good, but promise me you'll live down here and only go to the surface when you need to?" Erik said wanting some company with him who will make sure he doesn't kill himself one-way or another.

"All right, I promise," she said and Erik gave her a smile. _I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship_, she thought as she smiled back at him, _Hopefully a new beginning means no Christine._

* * *

**Like? Don't Like? I need to know!**


	10. Chapter 9: Returning to the Surface

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from both the book and musical _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ except my made-ups! I really wish I did though. **

**Hoping to get more reviews by the end on this chapter. . .Need more people to R&R! I have to get opinions from people. And you don't have to be kind in your reviews. If you hate it than just tell me. I don't mind because I know it's your choice to like it or not. Also haven't updated in sooo long because I've been going through some troubling times. Sorry everyone! But I'm back again with this story and hopefully my other Phantom story too. There will be a kiss in this chapter!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Returning to the Surface **

**1876 **

_I have been here already four years and yet it looks like I haven't aged a day_, thought Mirabelle as she stood in front of a mirror down in the barrels of the newly refurbished Opera Populaire. She was wearing a dark navy blue dress, without a corset, and it seem to bring her features out quite nicely.

"Mira," said a voice making her turn around to see a man with dark brown hair, that had grey streaks going through it, and brown eyes looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Nadir! It's so good to see you!" she said as she rushed over to him and gave him a friendly hug, "How's the outside world? Is the Opera Populaire as beautiful as ever?"

"I think it is far more beautiful than before," said another man's voice, and it made her look over Nadir's shoulder at a tall man with slick black hair, green eyes, nicely toned body, and a porcelain mask looking right back at her.

"Hello, Erik," Mirabelle said as she released Nadir and walked over to Erik.

Erik felt a knot form in his stomach as she approached him but he gave her a friendly smile so he wouldn't show how she had effected him by this simple advancement to him. Mirabelle has been in his life for four years, and she was just there to make sure he didn't kill himself; which he had almost tried making Mirabelle's temper fly. "Hello to you Mademoiselle," Erik replied as he gave a bow and brought her knuckles to his lips giving them a soft peck before releasing her hand.

"I see you and Erik have made great progress, Mira," Nadir said as he smiled at the two. Erik had almost completely forgotten about the daroga being here. _Damnit_, Erik thought wishing he and Mirabelle were alone.

"Yes, we have, Nadir. We have finally bloomed into such great friends," Mirabelle replied giving Erik a smile before turning back to Nadir.

"That's good...I won't have to worry about you two killing each other then," Nadir said with a laugh which made Mirabelle give a slight chuckle but Erik seemed almost offended by it to where his hands formed into fists at his side.

Mirabelle noticed this and soon she said, "Nadir I think you better go. Erik seems to have had a long, tiring day." Nadir raised an eyebrow at this but he sensed the anger of Erik and decided that it was time to go.

"I shall see you two later then," Nadir said before he went off.

When Nadir was gone Mirabelle turned away from Erik and went back over to the mirror. She looked so pale and thin that it made her frown. "Erik...I have noticed that you have not tried to kill yourself in the past two years. I feel that it is time that I return to the surface," Mirabelle said which almost made Erik stubble as he approached her.

"W-What?" Erik replied in a slackened voice making Mirabelle look at him in confusion.

"I won't be gone, gone I just want to go up and live in the Opera Populaire," she said but Erik stared at her as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Why? Why must you leave me, Mirabelle?" Erik moaned as he turned away from her and walk over to his organ. He couldn't bare to look at her not now. _She's leaving me...Leaving to go back to the surface! What if she finds someone else, and leaves me forever like Christine? Oh God I can't let that happen_, he thought in panic. He had grown so se to Mirabelle's company, so use to her smile, voice, face, eyes, hair, and even her fiery temper.

"I must Erik...Please look at me. I look thin, pale...I'm no myself without the warmth of sun on my face and my skin somewhat tanned. Even my hair seems to have lost it's luster. I have grown plain, and unbeautiful I must return," she said as she went over to him and sat down next to him; placing a hand on his knee, "Please Erik. I'm asking you as a friend, a companion to allow me my freedom. I love it down here really I do but my heart is taking me back into the sun now that I feel you are safe from your own harm."

"Oh Mira, Mira, Mira, you'll never be unbeautiful to me, my darling," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him; burying his face in her thick, long, black hair that smelt of lily.

When he did this she felt her eyes close loving being this close to him, and being in his arm. Suddenly she felt his face move from her hair and his finger on her chin. "I'll allow you to leave, my darling, and I'll return you to the surface though I want you to leave with this," he whispered and soon his lips touched hers. His kiss was slow, unlike the first time, which was rough, but still passionate.

"Erik," she moaned his name, which was like music to his ears, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and then began to explore the rest of her mouth, drinking in her taste, which he loved. She kissed him back and soon he had laid down on the bench; they were kissing each other like long lost lovers.

After what seemed like forever of kissing Mirabelle pulled away, breathless. "Thank you for a loving departing gift. I will treasure it always," she said as she gave his lips one more kiss before getting off of him. _Well, I'm finally returning to the surface after four long years of being down here with Erik_, she thought as she straightened out her dress to make herself look presentable.

* * *

**Like? Don't Like? I need to know!**


End file.
